314 Lucky Stiff
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate y Rick han decidido hacerle caso a sus sentimientos y viven una historia en secreto... doble capítulo, no pude pasar por alto dos partes importantes del episodio... la visita a la disco y el final. Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**314 Lucky Stiff**

Castle se acomodó en el asiento de conductor de su Ferrari y esperó impaciente. Sabía que no tendrían demasiado tiempo, pero confiaba en la rapidez de su auto.

Ella llegó unos minutos después y le sonrió cuando vio la forma en que él la observaba, sin perder un solo detalle. Llevaba el abrigo abierto y él no podía quitar la vista de sus largas piernas…

-Castle solo llévame a mi casa… está bien? Tengo que cambiarme para ir al interrogatorio…- dijo ella mientras se subía.

-Lo que sea… ven aquí de una vez…- le dijo él y arrancó, velozmente, esquivando los pocos autos que había a esa hora en la calle.

Hey, tranquilo…- dijo mirándolo de costado, adoraba la forma en que él ya no se molestaba en ocultar ante ella su deseo.

-Cómo crees que puedo estar tranquilo con ese vestido que llevas puesto?- le dijo deslizando su mano sobre la pierna de ella.

-Estamos trabajando…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, quería que su argumento fuera creíble… pero a pesar de todo, tenía que admitir para si misma que el vestido había sido un señuelo para conquistar a Oz, pero más para provocar a Castle.

-Kate… bailaste para mi… me hablaste al oído… tuve que verte avanzando hacia otro hombre y que él te tocara… Dios! ese vestido me está matando…- dijo y se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo. La calle estaba bastante desierta, pero no se animó a seguir.

-Castle… fue solo trabajo… - le dijo y se acercó a él, mirando hacia todos lados, aún se sentía expuesta cuando no estaban en la casa de alguno de los dos.

-Necesito media hora en tu casa… contigo y ese vestido…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No, Castle… olvídalo…- le dijo divertida.

-Quince minutos… y te lo quito en seguida?- dijo alzando ambas cejas en señal de ruego.

-Castle…- le dijo y se inclinó, besando suavemente su cuello.

-Ok… diez minutos es mi última oferta…- le dijo y arrancó el auto tratando de olvidar la sensación que esa leve demostración de afecto había hecho en sus pantalones.

Kate no contestó, solo se reclinó en el asiento y miró el cielo. Había estado lloviendo pero ahora podía divisar algunas estrellas. En realidad sabía que debía apurarse, pero no había nada de malo en que él la ayudara a cambiarse…

Cinco minutos más tarde, él estacionaba frente a su casa y la observaba bajar del auto.

Kate miró por detrás de su hombro cuando no lo vio a su lado y alzó la ceja.

-Vienes o no?

-Voy…- dijo él y sonrió, apurado, cerrando el auto y siguiéndola.

Subieron al ascensor y ni bien ella tocó el botón, sintió su cuerpo pegado al de él. Castle deslizó sus manos por debajo del abrigo y la tomó de las caderas, posesivamente. Kate sonrió y sintió su boca mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, ella podía adivinar su expresión. Y no lo culpaba, había estado toda la noche provocándolo.

El ascensor se detuvo y él se separó gentilmente de ella, besando su cabello. Increíblemente mantuvo la cordura en el pasillo mientras ella abría la puerta, pero ni bien traspasado el umbral, la tomó en sus brazos, casi le arrancó el abrigo y la besó profundamente mientras sus manos recorrían ávidas su cuerpo.

Kate se sentía increíblemente excitada. Ambos habían aprendido a manejarse con disimulo frente a sus compañeros y en el trabajo. Incluso cuando estaban solos, si estaban trabajando, se mantenían profesionales… pero había momentos como este, en los que se dejaban llevar y daban rienda suelta a sus deseos…

Mientras él seguía besándola, ella pateó sus zapatos y le quitó el saco. Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente y desabotonaron su camisa en segundos. Él la ayudó y desbrochó su pantalón, dejándolo caer rápidamente.

-Castle…- jadeó ella cuando él la colocó contra la puerta y levantó su vestido, acariciando sus muslos y elevándola hasta que acomodó las piernas alrededor de su cadera- tienes que prometerme que será rápido…- le dijo en un tono agudo, anhelando sentirlo parte suya.

-Te lo juro…- dijo él mientras se movía contra ella, y la besaba con pasión.

A los pocos minutos, ambos se recuperaban de un intenso clímax, al lado de la puerta.

Castle la miró a los ojos y sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

-Vamos?- le dijo aún respirando con dificultad.

-Mmhmm…- dijo ella y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su guardarropa y se puso un sencillo traje oscuro, y una camisa blanca.

Cuando salió de su habitación, él estaba terminando de cambiarse y la miró con ternura.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y colocando su frente sobre la de ella, tiernamente.

-Tú también tienes lo tuyo, Castle…- le dijo él.

-Sabes qué? Nunca me molestó que me llames Castle… pero no crees que deberías llamarme por mi nombre?- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-No crees tú, que si te llamo Rick, los demás se darán cuenta de que algo pasa?- le dijo mirándolo sugestivamente.

-Es cierto…- estuvo de acuerdo él y besó sus labios.

-Vámonos ya… Oz está esperando para ser interrogado.

-Te advierto que estaré presente… así no podrá hacerte esas sonrisitas…- le dijo achicando los ojos con fastidio.

-Estás celoso, Castle?- le dijo ella divertida mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Celoso yo? Por favor… estoy seguro de lo que soy para ti…

-Y que eres para mi?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Por ahora… solo tu amante… - le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate lo tomó de la mano hasta que subieron al auto. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida. Estaba pasando un momento increíble junto a Castle… pero no quería lastimar a Josh, que también era un buen tipo. Y ella no era de esas mujeres que estuvieran escondiéndose para tener un romance pasajero… sobre todo porque su romance con Castle si algo no era… es pasajero…


	2. Chapter 2

**314 Lucky Stiff (2º parte)**

Kate se sorprendió cuando lo vio parado frente a ella. Él le había dicho que estaría ocupado y que estaba cansado esa noche…

Y cuando comenzó a hablar sobre lo que ella YA había pensado que podría hacer si ganara la lotería, honrar la memoria y el trabajo de su madre, Kate sintió que no podía respirar. Claro, para él quizás había sido un juego, el poder de alguna manera adivinar, conociéndola como la conocía, cual sería su elección… pero Kate sintió como si él estuviera dentro de su mente, debajo de su piel… y de repente, tuvo miedo… no de él por supuesto… sino de cómo él la conocía… la leía… como si ella fuera parte suya…

Y cuando él hizo su proposición de ayudarla, ella no supo que contestar… al principio solo se sintió confusa… él estaba tan animado con la idea… y ella solo pensaba en cuanto debía amarla él para hacerle ese ofrecimiento…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir… lo miró esperando secretamente no tener que contestarle, pero cuando vio en sus ojos todo el amor que él tenía… se olvidó de todas sus dudas.

-No puedes mantenerte alejado de mi vida personal no?- le dijo irónicamente, ambos sabían que nunca había podido hacerlo.

Él pareció sorprendido ante el comentario.

-Gracias… es muy dulce…- agregó ella sonriendo.

El continuó hablándole y ella apenas lo escuchaba, al parecer tenía todo resuelto. Se sentó frente a la mesa del comedor y le explicó sus planes. Ella lo miraba y sonreía. Las dudas se habían evaporado.

Y él estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación que se sobresaltó un poco cuando ella apoyó su mano sobre la de él, tenía los ojos mojados, algunas lágrimas se habían hecho paso y corrían por sus mejillas libremente.

-Kate… estás bien?- le dijo él preocupado.

-Muy bien… - le dijo y apretó su mano.

-Entonces?- le preguntó tratando de comprender su estado.

-Es solo que… me hubiera gustado que la conocieras… me hubiera gustado compartir con ella tantas cosas… - dijo aspirando hondo con pesar.

Lo se… créeme que a mi también me hubiera gustado conocerla… no se porque, pero creo que hubiera sido más fácil llegar a tu corazón… - le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-No creas…- se sinceró ella y él la miró expectante- estuviste aquí- dijo señalándose el corazón- casi desde el principio…- terminó y se sonrojó.

-Lo sabía!- dijo él con alegría y besó sus labios, inclinándose sobre ella un poco.

-Mmm…- dijo ella y sonrió- quieres tomar algo? Estaba tomando un poco de ese vino que me regalaste…

-Si… está bien…- dijo él y ella se levantó para buscarle una copa.

-De verdad, Rick… gracias… no hacía falta que hicieras nada…

-No es una molestia para mi… y si te hace feliz… es todo lo que necesito saber…- le dijo y aceptó la copa.

Kate no dijo nada… tomaron el vino en silencio. Ella leyó algo de lo que él había escrito sobre la fundación. El la observó en silencio. Amaba esos ratos en que se reunían con un motivo que no fuera laboral. Amaba sentirse cerca de ella, en fin, la amaba a ella…

En su observación, Castle notó que ella se tocaba el hombro y hacía un gesto de molestia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó las manos y comenzó a masajearla. Ella se tensó al principio, pero luego se fue aflojando y terminó suspirando, con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias…- murmuró en su oído él y ella lo miró de costado, sin girar su torso- gracias por permitirme estar contigo…

-Gracias a ti… por la paciencia que me tienes… se que soy difícil…

-Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti…- le dijo él y la abrazó, reuniendo sus manos con las de ella sobre su abdomen.

Se quedaron un momento así, sin hablar, abrazados. Un rato más tarde, él la escuchó bostezar. Y muy a su pesar, la soltó.

-Vamos a dormir?- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y lo miraba con ojos entornados.

-A… dormir?- le preguntó él asombrado.

-La verdad es que estoy cansada… pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo… con la debida estimulación- sonrió ella seductora.

-No me refería a eso… realmente me estás invitando a dormir?- le dijo él.

-Acaso dije otra cosa?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Es que… quieres que me quede?

-Sino por qué te invitaría?- frunció la nariz ella.

-Kate… soy tu amante…- le dijo él como si ella realmente no comprendiera nada- se supone que me cuelo por la ventana cuando nadie me ve… que hacemos el amor a escondidas… que me voy cuando tu marido llega…

-Castle… punto uno: no estoy casada… punto dos: mis ventanas son demasiado altas… punto tres: relájate, no eres un amante normal…

-Ah no? preguntó él sonriendo seductor.

-Escucha… esta es una situación rara, distinta… tarde o temprano, tendré que tomar una decisión… y…

-Y qué?- preguntó él interesado.

-No esperaré a tener hijos contigo para tomar una decisión…- dijo con seriedad.

-Hijos? Quieres tener pequeños Castlecitos conmigo?

-No dije eso, Castle… basta…

-Pero… a mi me encantaría…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Dios! Para qué hablé!- dijo revoleando los ojos.

-Me encantaría…- repitió él en su mundo.

-Me voy a dormir, vienes o no?- le dijo ella cansada.

-Si… si…- dijo caminando a su lado mientras la tomaba de los hombros- podríamos practicar un poco ahora no?

-Castle!-le advirtió ella y luego sonrió, era imposible enojarse con esa mirada…


End file.
